Nandome No Chansu Ga Arimasen
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: ONESHOOT/ Sasuke bertemu Naruto yang sama-sama pasien di sebuah rumah sakit yang dapat merubah hidupnya... Namun bagi Sasuke tak ada kesempatan kedua untuk bersama dengan Naruto lagi... RnR please?


**Tak Ada Kesempatan Kedua**

Ini adalah Oneshoot keduaku setelah Sukitte Iwanakya gurechauzo...

Yang penuh dengan typo bertebaran dan gajeness juga abalness...

Hope you like it...

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nan-dome No Chansu Ga Arimasen: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah namaku. Aku dilahirkan sebagai anak bungsu yang terlahir di keluarga kaya. Semua keinginanku harus terpenuhi. Keras kepala, ingin melakukan sesukaku semaunya, dan urak-urakan dalam arti menyukai balap liar dan dalam ruang lingkup kehidupan yang bebas. Berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang suka bertaruh di lintasan liar dan mengelilingi dunia malam yang begitu gemerlap. Itulah sifat yang ada didalam diriku. Padahal, dahulu aku dilahirkan sebagai anak yang sopan santun dan mengerti tata krama dengan baik. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda jauh dengan sosok diriku yang sekarang. Semenjak '_Broken Home' _telah hadir di lingkungan keluarga kami. Orang tuaku sudah tak begitu peduli padaku. Mereka hanya tertuju pada obsesi mereka masing-masing dan saat ini mereka sedang bolak-balik pengadilan. Ya, mereka akan bercerai. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran mereka sehingga memutuskan jalan perpisahan seperti ini. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Sedangkan kakakku, adalah laki-laki playboy. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya termasuk padaku juga. Ketampananku tak jauh beda dengannya sehingga para wanita selalu ingin menempel. Tapi kakakku lebih suka gaya hidup yang seperti itu, suka menggonta-ganti pasangan sesukanya. Dia juga tak begitu memperdulikan kehidupanku, jadi buat apa aku peduli padanya juga?

Malam ini aku akan beradu balap dengan teman-temanku. Aku akan bertaruh dengan mereka dalam balapan liar nanti. Materi, tak usah difikirkan. Itu mudah bagiku. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mempersoalkannya. Aku pun bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana perjanjian balap itu dilakukan.

Pukul 11 malam...

Setelah sampai, tak perlu berlama-lama untuk memulai. Kami yang siap untuk beradu telah menjejerkan motor kami yang keren juga mahal di garis start. Hanya dengan memakai satu pelindung yaitu helm. Terlihat seorang wanita berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan kami sebagai pemberi aba-aba. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, kekasihku. Ia memegang sehelai kain berwarna pink dan bergaya ala model. Kami semua telah siap dan pandangan tepat mengarah ke depan. Terdengar suara motor yang di gas tanpa memasukkan gigi pada masing-masing motor kami termasuk aku. Sakura pun mulai menghitung mundur.

"3... 2... 1... MULAI!"

Dengan cepat aku memasukan gigi pertama dan meng-gas motorku cekatan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, dan aku selalu memenangkan pertandingan. Kini aku berada di posisi pertama. Suigetsu di posisi kedua tepat di belakangku, Neji di posisi ke tiga dan Shino di posisi paling terakhir. Aku menyeringai di balik helmku yang mahal itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Melajukan motorku sekencang-kencangnya dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang bagaikan pembalap _professional_. Suigetsu terlihat kesal karena ingin mendahuluiku namun selalu saja gagal. Aku tak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka. Jangan remehkan aku yang hebat ini. Sungguh diriku yang sombong.

Ini adalah balapan _sprint_, balapan yang tanpa menggunakan _laps_. Jadi tak perlu memutari jalan yang sama. Hanya saja garis finishnya di tempat kami memulai balapan tadi. Didepan ada belokan yang menukik tajam. Dan setelah itu akan tampak garis finish, dan posisiku masih berada paling depan. Tak salah lagi aku pasti menang!

_Aku pasti akan memenangkannya! Lihat saja!_

Aku bersiap untuk membelokkan stir motorku dan menurunkan gas. Namun Suigetsu yang berada di belakang sedikit menaikkan gas. Tanpa aku sadari, ia membanting stirnya menubruk body belakang motorku. Dan walhasil...

BRUK! DRUAK! DAK DAK DAK!

Aku terjatuh terpelanting bersama motorku. Ia berbuat curang padaku tadi, dan terus melaju meninggalkanku. Neji dan Shino ikut tak peduli pura-pura tak mengetahui. Semua terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Tubuhku terbanting dan menubruk aspal dengan keras. Dan tubuhku berhenti dan tiba-tiba motorku menimpa kakiku.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Sakit sekali. Darah dari dalam tubuhku mengalir keluar melalui hidung. Kakiku terluka juga keningku karena telah terseret keras dengan aspal jalanan. Tubuhku lemas dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri, tak dapat merasakan apapun.

_Apa aku akan mati disini?_

# # #

TUT... TUT... TUT...

Terdengar suara yang terputus-putus di sebelahku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Ada cahaya dari atas berwarna putih, begitu menyilaukan pandanganku. Ternyata hanya sebuah lampu bohlam berwarna putih terang. Aku masih belum dapat berfikir jernih saat ini. Tercium bau aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat, aku tak suka obat apalagi baunya yang aneh itu.

_Ada dimana aku?_

Beberapa detik aku langsung terduduk di atas kasur yang empuk dan sedikit berteriak, "Dimana ini?"

Nafasku sedikit memburu dan aku menyentuh keningku yang terasa sakit dan pening. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya. Ternyata aku telah berada di rumah sakit. Sakura yang berada di sebelahku langsung terbangun dari tidurnya terkejut akibat aku yang langsung bicara sedikit lantang.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau sudah siuman?" tanyanya khawatir padaku.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Karena semalam saat kau sedang beradu balap kau mengalami kecelakaan."

Aku tersadar. Memang semalam aku terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku sedikit gemetar, memegangi keningku yang di perban. Diriku sudah bukan memakai pakaian yang semalam, melainkan pakaian khusus pasien berwarna biru muda. Aku membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, dan melihat kakiku yang ternyata di perban salah satunya di bagian kaki sebelah kanan. Memang masih terasa sakit akibat tertimpa motorku yang berat itu. Ini pasti karena ulah Suigetsu yang sengaja menyerempetku semalam. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Ternyata dokter yang bernama Tsunade yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang kutempati.

Ia memulai pembicaraan, "Kau sudah siuman rupanya..." Menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di atas kasur. "Orang tuamu sudah mengetahui masalah ini dan telah melunasi administrasinya sampai 1 bulan ke depan... Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

_Apa? 1 bulan kedepan? Selama itukah?_

Aku hanya terdiam ia menyebut orang tuaku. Mereka pasti tidak akan terlalu peduli padaku. Aku sedikit merunduk memandang kakiku yang terkulai lemas.

"Kaki mu mengalami patah tulang yang cukup serius namun masih bisa disembuhkan dengan melakukan rehabilitasi disini..."

Sakura bicara pada dokter Tsunade, "Terima kasih dokter... Mungkin Sasuke masih merasa trauma atas tragedi semalam.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sakura jaga dia ya..." Tsunade tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami keluar ruangan.

Sakura berusaha mengajakku untuk berbicara. Namun aku tak berniat untuk bicara padanya. Aku juga sedang tak nafsu makan. Dan lebih baik aku makan sendiri daripada disuapi olehnya. Ia bilang, ia telah menungguku disini semalaman. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan pamit pulang padaku.

# # #

3 hari telah berlalu dan aku sudah mulai mengikuti rehabilitasi. Merasa bosan, aku pergi berjalan menggunakan bantuan tongkat penyangga tubuhku di lengan kanan dan kiriku. Berjalan dengan satu kaki, karena kaki kananku masih belum bisa di bawa untuk berjalan. Aku berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit menggunakan lift. Para suster belum mengetahui keberadaanku jadi aku sembunyi-sembunyi untuk pergi mengelilingi rumah sakit yang lumayan besar ini.

Sesampainya disana. Sudah 3 hari aku tak merokok, rasanya tak enak juga. Dan didekat pagar ada sebungkus rokok beserta _pemance_ yang sudah hampir habis. 'Beruntung' fikirku. Aku mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan membukanya. Tinggal 1 batang lagi. Aku duduk dengan berhati-hati pada lantai semen sambil menyandar pada pagar pembatas yang tinggi. Kuselipkan batang rokok itu diantara telunjuk dan jari manisku lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirku. Kemudian ku nyalakan rokok dengan _pemance_ yang sudah mau habis itu. Ku hisap pelan dengan penuh perasaan sembari memejamkan kedua mata, lalu kukeluarkan asap yang mengepul di dalam mulutku. Sungguh nikmat. Angin datang bertiup pelan.

"Hei kau!"

Ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku. Dari mana asal datangnya suara itu? Aku celingukan, menoleh ke kanan juga ke kiri. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Aku kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmati rokok yang tinggal satu batang itu. Namun suara yang entah darimana tadi terdengar lagi.

"Kau tuli ya?"

Kembali aku celingukan. Ternyata orang yang seolah memanggil itu kini berada dihadapanku. Aku mendongak ke atas menatap wajahnya yang sedang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia menatap ku sedikit bersungut. Ia memakai baju pasien sama sepertiku. Apa dia juga pasien disini?

_Ternyata seorang laki-laki... Mengganggu saja..._

"Hn... Ada apa?" Dengan suara berat aku bertanya padanya.

Dia menatapku dengan menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau sudah tahu peraturan disini 'kan? Tidak boleh merokok!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu?"

"Aku 'kan memberitahumu.. Matikan rokok itu segera!" Ia berusaha mengambil batang rokok ditanganku. Aku yang sedang lengah tak dapat mengelak. Tiba-tiba saja rokok itu sudah berada ditangannya. Ia jatuhkan kemudian ia injak menggunakan sandal khusus pasien miliknya. Aku merasa geram dan me-death glare dia. Ia pun tak kalah galaknya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan.. Dasar pengganggu!" Kataku ketus.

"Kau yang menyebalkan... Dasar bodoh.." Ia balas mengataiku.

Aku tak mau ambil pusing dan tak bicara lagi. Kami berdua diam, tak ada yang saling bicara. Tiba-tiba ia duduk di sebelahku. Dan memulai pembicaraan, "Kau pasien baru disini ya?"

"Hn..." Aku membuang muka. "Sok tahu... Memangnya kau tahu darimana? Apa kau ini setan yang berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini sehingga kau tahu siapa saja pasien-pasien yang berada disini ?"

"Tebakanmu tepat sekali..." Aku sedikit membulatkan kedua mata karena terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu? J-jadi kau benar-benar setan rumah sakit?" Aku menggeser dudukku menghindarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini pasien yang sudah cukup lama disini tahu! Jangan bicara yang sembarangan ya..."

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Tanyaku penasaran dan mulai menatap wajahnya.

"Kira-kira sudah... Hmmmm... Dari aku berumur 4 tahun.." Dia berfikir sejenak sembari melihat ke atas.

"APA? Memangnya saat ini umurmu berapa?"

"17 tahun..." Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Wajahku tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah padam. Apa-apaan ini. Aku yang tak biasa seperti itu menjadi seperti orang bodoh dihadapannya. Ternyata ia seumuran denganku, tapi tubuhnya lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan tubuhku. Ia melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya, "Rumah sakit sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku... Dari umur 4 tahun aku harus bolak balik ke rumah sakit.."

"K-kau..." Kata-kataku terpotong.

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?" Mengarahkan tangan kanannya dihadapanku seolah ingin meminta berjabat tangan. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto..."

Aku gugup, membalas jabatan tangannya. Dia heran dengan tingkah ku dan segera memegang tangan kananku yang berdiam mematung.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Hei... Kenapa sikapmu yang dingin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung seperti ini hah?"

Merasa malu aku berkata, "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ia melepaskan jabatan dan duduk bersantai lagi... "Huuuhh... Sebentar lagi waktunya minum obat..." Aku hanya dapat diam. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ada yang datang. Seorang suster berparas cantik menghampiri kami. Ternyata ia mencari-cari Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan untuk minum obat. Naruto berjalan meninggalkanku sambil menengok dan berkata, "Nanti kita main ya!"

Semburat merah dan mata yang terbelalak telah terpasang sempurna di wajah tampanku. Aku tersadar, pasti suster yang lain akan mencariku jika aku berlama-lama disini. Jadi aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Aku mengambil tongkat dan berusaha berdiri dengan hati-hati kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat yang baru kukunjungi ini.

# # #

Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku disini dan tak menyangka aku sudah lumayan dekat dengan Naruto. Ia sering datang mengunjungi ruanganku dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang manis itu. Ia juga sering menemaniku untuk rehabilitasi. Baru kali ini aku memiliki teman seperti dia. Dia beda dengan yang lain, padahal tak lama aku mengenalnya tapi dapat menerima dengan lapang dada kehadirannya itu. Tak seperti teman-temanku yang lain, ingin bersamaku karena tingkat kepopuleranku dan juga kekayaanku yang berlimpah. Kami sering bersama-sama, keceriaan selalu ditampakannya dihadapanku walau sedikit bawel yang dapat membuat telingaku tuli. Nyaris aku tak pernah melihatnya bersedih. Perlahan-lahan sikapku berubah karena kehadirannya kini.

Hari ini Sakura dantang menjengukku. Dia datang menggunakan _Dress _berenda berwarna pink muda dan membawakan buah-buahan untukku. Aku tak mengiraukannya yang sedang masuk kedalam ruangan, aku hanya asyik membaca novel yang kupinjam pada Naruto di atas kasur. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dan menaruhnya di sampingku lalu duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" Ia mulai bertanya.

"Hn... Sedikit membaik.." Kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang ku pegang.

"Syukurlah... Tadi orang tuamu menelfonku, katanya tak bisa hadir karena sibuk.."

Aku tak peduli. Mereka selalu saja memiliki alasan. Terserah mereka ingin menjenguk atau tidak, aku sudah angkat tangan dengan mereka berdua.

DRRTT... DRRRTTT..

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk..

"Sasuke.. Aku angkat panggilan dulu.." Ia berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa perhatian dariku. Namun terbesit di benakku, aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicirakannya di telfon dan siapa yang menelfonnya itu. Aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan dengan tongkat menuju depan pintu. Dibalik pintu ada Sakura yang sedang bicara pada telfon. Ia tak menyadari kalau pintunya sedikit terbuka dan dengan mudahnya aku dapat mendengar percakapan dia.

_+ Kau ada dimana sayang?_

_= Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit._

_+ Selalu saja Sasuke.. Kau 'kan sudah punya janji denganku untuk kencan hari ini.._

_= Iya sayang sebentar lagi aku ke tempat dimana kita janjikan.._

_+ Ingat! Kau ini kekasihku yang baru sayang..._

_= Iya iya aku mengerti sayang... Sudah dulu ya..._

Inner ku...

_Sayang? Dengan siapa sebenarnya ia bicara?_

Sakura menutup telfonnya dan membalikan badan lalu membuka pintu...

(Author POV)

DEG!

Degup jantung Sakura berdetak keras melihat Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke memandang tajam padanya.

"Sa-Sasuke sedang a-apa kau disini?" Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan sinis.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok..." Sakura menggenggam erat ponsel dan menyembunyikan ke punggungnya.

_Aduh! Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Bodohnya aku mengangkat telfon disini..._

Sasuke melihat tingkah aneh dari gerak-geriknya. Sasuke berusaha mengambil ponsel yang disembunyikannya, namun ia memberikan sedikit penolakan. Hasilnya tetap Sasuke yang menang, langsung ia buka _panggilan terakhir._

Suigetsu...

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ponselnya hampir remuk ditangannya.

"Jadi selama aku sakit, kau sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya?" Nada suara Sasuke masih biasa-biasa saja. Sakura tak berani menjawab. Sudah habis kesabaran Sasuke.

"JAWAB!"

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

"Dan malam saat tragedi itu terjadi, kau tidak bersamaku bukan? Kau bersama Suigetsu, iya 'kan?"

Sakura menahan air matanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar wanita MATERIALISTIS! Enyah saja kau dari hidupku!" Sasuke mendorongnya keluar dengan segenap sisa kekuatannya. Sakura pun pergi dengan menutup mulutnya sambil menangis.

(End Author POV)

Aku hendak mengunjungi ruangan Naruto. Di perjalanan aku melewati sebuah ruangan dan terdengar ada yang memanggil nama Naruto. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, dengan rasa tak tahu diri aku menguping lagi.

Dokter Tsunade bicara pada dokter Shizune, "Sudah diperkirakan, waktu Naruto sudah tak lama lagi..."

Shizune pun ikut bicara, "Ya... Tinggal 7 hari lagi..."

"Kekurangan sel darah merah dari pada sel darah putih memang membahayakan.. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa memasok transfusi darah lagi.. Dan golongan darahnya juga sulit ditemukan pada diri orang lain.."

Aku terkejut setengah mati.

_Apa yang mereka maksud? T-tidak mungkin Naruto akan..._

Naruto memang tak memberitahuku penyakit apa yang telah hinggap pada dirinya. Ia selalu menutupi dengan semupurna. Aku tak ingin ingin kehilangan Naruto. Dengan terburu-buru aku pergi ke ruangan Naruto. Sesampainya ku buka pintu.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Naruto batuk. Aku yang mendengar langsung bergegas masuk dan menghampirinya sedang terduduk.

"NARUTO!" Aku memegang tangan kanannya dan ada cairan kental berwarna merah disana. Itu adalah darah. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku mengalir tak tertahan.

"Tu-tujuh hari..." Tanganku bergetar menggenggam tangannya yang sudah dingin itu.

Ia menatapku lemah namun tetap tersenyum, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Aku menatapnya tanpa jawaban dan melihat di sudut bibirnya terdapat darah yang menempel tanpa disadiri olehnya. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Aku menjilat darah itu dan melepas kemudian menatap matanya yang indah itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ternyata aku memang sudah menjadi laki-laki yang mencintai sesama jenis, dan hanya padanya aku mencintai seorang lelaki.

"Sasuke, kau menangis?" Perlahan air matanya mengalir jatuh.

Aku tak dapat membendung air mata ini. Dan aku menangis dipelukannya.

# # #

Tinggal menghitung hari. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, aku berusaha semampuku untuk membahagiakan orang yang kusayangi yang saat ini ada dihadapanku. Dengan keadaan seperti ini ia masih dapat tersenyum. Tubuhnya semakin kurus saja dan kondisi fisiknya semakin lemah. Sedangkan aku sudah mulai bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat walau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1... Hari terakhir yang sudah diperkirakan. Aku selalu berdoa, dan didalam do'aku semoga ada mukjizat yang diberikan Tuhan pada Naruto. Aku ingin ia selamat dan bisa selalu bersamaku. Tuhan, dengarkanlah permohonan ini. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini padanya walau hanya sepihak.

Naruto sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur dan dibalut dengan selimut. Tubuhnya begitu kurus tanpa lemak. Matanya sayu, bibir yang telah mengering juga kulit yang mengering. Dengan lemas aku menghampirinya.

"Sasuke... Tidurlah disampingku..."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya di kasur yang tak besar ini. Sempit tapi bagiku tak sebanding dengan kesedihanku yang besar dan mendalam ini. Aku telentang dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Naruto... Aku..." Disaat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, ia langsung bicara.

"Sssssttt... Sudah jangan bicara lagi... Tidurlah disampingku..."

Aku hanya diam dan menurut. Aku ingin mengatakan cinta padanya tapi aku tak tega dengan keadaan ini.

(Author Pov)

Tak lama waktu berselang. Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap, namun sedari tadi Naruto tidak tidur dan terus memperhatikan wajah putih mulus bak porselen milik Sasuke. Ia membisikkan kata-kata kecil, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengigau, tersenyum-senyum aneh sendiri. Nafas Naruto sudah mulai tersengal-sengal. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

1 jam telah berlalu. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nghhh... Naruto..." Sasuke terkejut. Tangan Naruto dingin sekali. Ia langsung terbangun dan menatap wajah Naruto yang kini telah pucat pasi.

"Na-Naruto... Kenapa kau diam?" Air mata telah jatuh. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hiks... Naruto..."

_Tuhan... Kau tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku..._

Tak ada mukjizat terjadi. Naruto telah memejamkan matanya. Memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya.

# # #

Beberapa hari sudah terlewati. Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan dapat berjalan kembali. Ia berjalan menuju bukit di bawah pohon yang rindang. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dan membawa sebuket bunga.

"Aku tak akan lupa pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita... Tak akan ada kesempatan kedua untukku bersamamu di dunia ini Naruto... Mungkin, di surga nanti kita akan bertemu kembali..."

Di tempat persinggahan terakhir Naruto. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan...

'Uzumaki Naruto'

(End Author POV)

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
